Maldita Sea La HoraEn Que Te Conocí
by Ina Black
Summary: Hogwarts, época desconocida: Humor amor pasión odios celos merodeadores, estudiantes de intercambio, es igual: peor desastre conocido en la historia, descubre por qué.
1. Encuentros y selección

Martes 25 de julio del año 2006, 4:00 PM

**Disclaimer**

Todos los personajes excepto aquellos que no sean reconocidos, son propiedad de JK Rowling. También es suyo el mundo donde se desarrolla esta historia. A partir de lo anterior pueden deducir que no somos inglesas, no somos rubias, no tenemos ojos azules y principalmente no somos asquerosamente ricas. Somos tres individuas que sencillamente están perdiendo tiempo y neuronas en algo que no llenará sus bolsillos. Gracias por su atención.

Otra cosa, este fic que leerán a continuación es escrito por tres mentes anónimas y confundidas: Sonylee, Ina Black y Miroky. Visiten los perfiles para más información.

**SUMMARY**

Una hora decide tu destino y es cuando el amor se convierte en guerra y el tiempo se hace maldito…pero recuerden es de sabios conocer el tiempo, no de Merodeadores.

**Maldita Sea La Hora…En Que Te Conocí**

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentros y selección**

Sus pasos aumentaban con mayor agilidad al escuchar el susurro del viento detrás de sus orejas provocando un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Detuvo su andar para analizar un poco el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, miró por todo su alrededor para intentar reconocer entre los enormes robles que ahora la rodeaban, el suelo seco y la majestuosa luna llena que desde el cielo alumbraba todo, para encontrar algún camino que la llevara a su hogar.

Respiró profundamente evocando los estúpidos, extraños e infantiles sucesos que la habían llevado al solitario lugar donde se encontraba.

**Flash Back**

-Según el Feng shui mágico los muebles se deben colocar frente a la puerta para que las buenas energías circulen trayendo a los inquilinos de la casa la paz y la tranquilidad que todos necesitamos en estos tiempos-sentenció categóricamente con voz intelectual Marit Richards una joven de algunos diecisiete años, de pelo castaño el cual llegaba a mitad de su espalda, ojos marrones de forma oriental, no era tan alta ni tan baja, su esbelta figura se denotaba a través de un sencillo vestido de tirantes azul pastel que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

Una de las dos jóvenes que la escuchaba la miraba escéptica desde el umbral de la puerta, tenía quizás su misma edad, era más alta que sus compañeras, llevaba el pelo de color negro con mechones rojos que llegaba a la baja espalda, sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, sus piernas largas se dejaban ver por los shorts cremas que hacían juego con su camiseta de la selección búlgara, su equipo favorito de quiddicth.

-Según mi experiencia de vida-comenzó a hablar Esther Benett moviendo las manos frenéticamente-los muebles deben colocarse diagonalmente a la puerta.

-Uhhh… no me digas que tu tienes mucha experiencia-replicó con sarcasmo Marit.

-Pero tengo más resultados que tu, ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Veo que no te ha funcionado mucho el feng shui.

-¿Y tu no te has revisado el cerebro? El feng shui no es cirugía plástica querida estúpida, nútrete tu cerebro necesita proteínas-y tronó los dedos al decir esto último.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que debes hacer caso de tus propias recomendaciones, Eily por favor, consíguete un extintor que se le ha fundido el cerebro al formular la última oración, disculpa, verdad que no tienes.

-Lo primero es lo que cuenta mi cerebro se fundió con una oración, pero el tuyo no existe desde el momento de tu concepción, ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué cuando estabas repartiendo los cerebros no le diste uno a mi amiga?-preguntó elevando los brazos al cielo mientras hacía uso de todas sus cualidades histriónicas.

-Si Merlín ¿por qué no me diste uno? Porque si me lo hubieras dado no creo que hubiera sido capaz de ser tu supuesta amiga, ya que mi cerebro no hubiera aguantado tanta estupidez en una sola persona.

La tercera persona que se encontraba observando tal situación sobaba con sus dedos su sien tratando de obtener la paciencia que necesitaba al escuchar las infantiles discusiones, que se habían hecho constantes desde que las tres se habían mudado en un pequeño apartamento en Londres.

-¿Cómo fui a parar aquí? Me están volviendo loca-decía Eily Jhonsson poniéndose de pie ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas. Era una chica de mediana estatura, llevaba su pelo cobre recogido en una coleta, vestía unos pantalones deportivos de color negro y una camiseta blanca ajustada.-Me largo de aquí, ya no las aguanto.

-Pero…-logró articular Marit antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de un portazo antes de que ella se marchara.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Su respiración se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar el crujir de una rama, sus ojos miel buscaban con desesperación un escondite no importaba la causa de aquel ruido, total se encontraba en medio de la noche en un bosque desconocido. Apresuró sus pasos al sentir una presencia que se acercaba a ella con una lentitud pasmosa. Se escondió tras un árbol y colocó sus manos al pecho suplicando que lo que fuera aquello se alejara.

Pasaron largos segundos cuando dejo de escucharse aquel ruido, lentamente volvió su mirada al sentir una brusca respiración en su nuca, al girarse completamente se encontró con lo más horroroso que sus ojos habían visto jamás. Una criatura peluda, negra y enorme que inspiraba temor con sus colmillos largos y afilados, y con aquel desesperante gruñido que salía de su garganta.

Ella trató de correr, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, trató de gritar, pero su voz se perdía en su garganta. Ahogó un grito al ver como aquel hombre lobo alzaba sus largas garras, y las colocaba en la boca de su estómago, iba a atacarla, pero al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con sus bellos ojos algo en su interior impidió que la atacara. Pero la chica por los nervios que tenia no percibió la duda que había en los ojos del licántropo y en su intento de escapar sus garras hicieron contacto con su piel lastimándola. Ella salió corriendo sin notar la sangre que corría por su piel, y el quedo con trazos ensangrentados de su camiseta en sus garras.

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

-¡CORRE PETER! ¡CORRE!-gritaba afónico el apuesto moreno llamado James Potter desde la puerta del tren en movimiento.

Colagusano corría todo lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían ganándose las risas de Canuto Black, mejor conocido como Sirius y Lunático, o simplemente Remus Lupin.

-Ya Cornamenta lo hemos perdido-decía Sirius dándole algunos golpes en la espalda a su mejor amigo con voz resignada.

Cornamenta sintió que una parte de él se quedaba con su amigo que ya se había perdido de vista, pero rápidamente lo recuperó al sentir el perfume de cierta pelirroja que al pasar a su lado lo había mirado con odio y desprecio.

-Bueno, está bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando con sus amigos hacia su compartimiento de siempre. En ese momento su mirada se posó sobre su amigo Remus, el cual se veía cansado y ojeroso como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado por encima.- ¿Aún pensando en lo de anoche?

-Si…-murmuró en un profundo respiro-no puedo estar tranquilo pensando en que quizás le hice daño a alguien.

-Tranquilo Lunático, estoy seguro que si hubieras hecho algo tan grave lo recordarías o hubiera salido publicado en el Profeta.-le comentó Sirius rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

&&&&

Esther leía sobre el artículo de las Blade Witch, el grupo de rock más pegado de la comunidad mágica, mientras que Eily leía sobre el último ataque de los mortífagos en la ciudad de Guilford. En ese momento se percataron de las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas de otros estudiantes.

-¿Están locas?-preguntó uno de los curiosos, un pequeño rubio que parecía ir en segundo año, ganándose la atención de las chicas.- ¿No saben de quienes es este compartimiento?

-No-respondieron al unísono.

El niño abrió los ojos más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba.

-¿No saben quienes son ellos? ¿Los Merodeadores?-preguntó lleno de lo que parecía ser… admiración.

Se escuchó entre la multitud un tronar de dedos y la voz varonil de alguien diciendo:

-Abran paso-y la multitud se esparció.

-Ellos son los merodeadores-dijo con aire de sabelotodo el niño antes de dejar solos a los tres chicos frente a la puerta de su vagón, mirando con el ceño fruncido a las dos que estaban muy acomodadas en **SU **vagón.

-Este es nuestro vagón, adiós-dijo Sirius, el dueño de la voz que había hablado anteriormente.

-Sirius son chicas-dijo sensatamente Lunático.

-¿Y?-pregunto de vuelta Sirius.

-Gracias, pero no necesitamos que nos defiendas-dijo Eily poniéndose de pie, Esther la imitó. Remus sonrió a medias, esta chica tenía carácter.

-James di algo-pidió Canuto, al no ver apoyo de Lunático y notar cierta mirada "extraña" hacia una de las intrusas. James no dijo nada al parecer estaba en el planeta Evans.

-Si James di algo-replicó Esther sarcásticamente. Ambas amigas tomaron nuevamente sus asientos y volvieron a sus asuntos como sino hubiera pasado nada.

-Hey tu, quien quiera que seas-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Esther.

-¿Escuchas algo? Creo que es mi imaginación-comentó Esther con toda su mala intención, logrando que el rostro del ojiazul se empezara a tornar de diversos colores. Y provocando una sonora carcajada de James y Remus.

-Disculpen este es nuestro vagón-dijo Lupin después de haberse controlado.

-Pero no veo ningún nombre por aquí-y empezó a buscar cualquier señal que justificara su argumento.- ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban?

-No te dijimos-respondió Cornamenta-somos Los Merodeadores.- Esther siguió en su búsqueda bajo la atenta mirada del ojiazul que estaba estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, y repasando mentalmente su lista de chicas para dar con el nombre de aquella.

-No, no lo veo.

-Pero es "nuestro"-enfatizó Canuto.

-Nosotras llegamos primero y aquí nos vamos a quedar.-dijo Esther cruzando sus piernas y volviendo su mirada a él, logrando incrementar la diversificación de colores en su rostro.

-Permiso, permiso, Remus-decía una pelirroja abriéndose paso entre James y Sirius. Cornamenta clavó sus ojos en la esbelta y fina figura de Lily Evans, una joven de unos diecisiete años, de ojos verdes y cabellera como el fuego.

-Aquí llega mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos-exclamó James con ojos soñadores.

-En tus sueños Potter-replicó la pelirroja dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-En mis sueños pasan muchas otras cosas, querida Lily-comentó con su típica sonrisa picarona. En ese momento la mirada de Lily se dirigió a Sirius que sorprendentemente no había metido la nariz en sus asuntos con Potter.

-Black…-susurró frente al moreno-¿estás bien? Te ves rojo…no morado, no estas como que verde, digo AZUL, pero ¿qué le pasa?-Lily trataba inútilmente de contener su risa al preguntarle aquello a Remus.

-Nos ignoraron-contestó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily sorprendida. Remus señaló con su índice a Esther y a Eily que estaban absortas en una conversación. La pelirroja observó a las dos chicas y con una sonrisa extendió su mano en muestra de saludo, la cual fue aceptada por Eily.-Las enemigas de Potter son mis amigas.

-Pero no son mis enemigas, son las de Sirius, ¿a que no?-decía mientras se acomodaba al lado de Esther y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella, la cual le miraba extrañada.

&&&&&

Desde hacía más o menos 45 minutos, Marit había cerrado los ojos…quizás en un rato mas levitaría y se elevaría un par de metros. Aquel ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel vagón era perfecta para meditar, solo el sonido vago de el choque entre el tren y los rieles y una suave brisa fresca de montaña…sintió como la superficie de aquella mesa en la que estaba sentada en posición de yoga se alejaba, se hacía menos dura, lo que quería decir que se estaba elevando…se sentía más liviana…

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-escuchó como una voz masculina exclamaba enojada seguida del sonido de la puerta al ser azotada fuertemente. Marit cayó estrepitosamente sobre la mesa. Abrió los ojos de golpe, furiosa, buscando a aquel idiota impertinente que había perturbado su gran momento. El joven, rubio, estaba rodeado por dos grandulones y una flacucha nada llamativa que también era rubia.

-¿te importa?-preguntó enojada-ya comenzaba a elevarme hasta que tú y tus amigos me interrumpieron

-perdóname por favor…-susurró con dramatismo y voz fría el petulante rubio, era obvio que no hablaba en serio. Sus grandulones amigos rieron y la rubia flaca sonrió con cinismo-ahora largo, este no es tu sitio

-vaya ¿y por que no es mi sitio? ¿Por qué tu lo dices? No me hagas reír-replicó sonriendo la chica. Se puso de pie y enfrentó al rubio que la miraba desafiante-lárgate tú imbécil…-agregó mirándolo con desafío aun mayor

-nunca te había visto aquí-reconoció él sin inmutarse, tan solo sonrió levemente-¿eres nueva?

-¿es de tu incumbencia?

-claro que si, es de mi incumbencia…-contestó el rubio-soy premio anual...

-premio anual-exclamó con sarcasmo, fingiendo sorpresa. Cosa que molestó al joven aun más-serás el mismísimo director de todo Hogwarts pero no tienes ningún derecho a maltratarme, a interrumpirme o tratar de expulsarme de algún lugar ¿te queda claro?

-pero ¿Cómo te atreves?-intervino sorprendida la otra rubia- Nadie, repito, absolutamente nadie le habla así a Lucius Malfoy- Marit la miró con desprecio

-no te metas "imitación barata de una banshee"…-le advirtió amenazante Marit. El rubio sonrió, como si disfrutara de la situación y fuera un espectador más de este teatro. Los dos grandulones iban a hablar pero ella los interrumpió aun mas enojada-a ustedes también les va, el asunto es con su jefe no con ustedes…por su bien no se inmiscuyan

-si…no necesito ayuda-exclamó el rubio divertido. Por primera vez observó a la chica que tenía enfrente, su ceño fruncido, sus labios carnosos y bastante rojos, sus puños cerrados como si se estuviera preparando para partir su blanca y aristocrática cara en cuatro. Le gustó su determinación y aquel destello que se encendió en su mirada marrón oscura, ese destello que en cualquier idioma se traduciría "guerra"…

-Lucius no es mi jefe-habló la rubia con seguridad mirando a Marit que aun no desviaba su mirada del llamado Lucius-es mi prometido-agregó. Marit no la escuchó, al parecer Lucius tampoco y la ignoró. Se acercó mas a Marit quedando solo a centímetros de ella…

-soy Lucius Malfoy-le dijo con orgullo. Marit enarcó una ceja ¿ahora este que pretendía? ¿Comenzar otra vez o que?...aquella ultima pregunta la respondió la mirada de Malfoy. No era nada de eso.

-Marit Richards-pronunció con determinación y sin vacilar. Desvió su mirada de Malfoy y se encaminó hasta la puerta para salir, la voz de Lucius Malfoy la detuvo

-¿te intimidé y te vas?-preguntó solo por molestar. Marit giró sobre sus talones y sonrió abiertamente como si aquello hubiese sido un chiste.

-claro que no-respondió-me iré por que mi inteligencia superior no soportaría tanta estupidez junta en un vagón y menos si una de las personas que esta en el vagón, un rubio petulante e imbécil, reúne la estupidez de sus súbditos mas la suya multiplicada por cuatro…es demasiado-agregó alarmada, comenzó a caminar-hasta luego-dijo. Y se perdió de vista.

-Richards esta es la guerra-musitó el rubio golpeando la mesa que en ese instante, desapareció.

&&&&&

-Entonces son estudiantes de intercambio-comentaba Lily después de escuchar a las dos jóvenes sobre su llegada a Londres.

-Así es-le respondió Eily mientras miraba con desprecio a Remus Lupin. No sabía por qué pero algo en él le inspiraba desconfianza y temor.

-¿y como se llamaba la escuela donde estudiaban?-preguntó James abrazando a su ahora nueva y mejor amiga Esther, mientras que Lily lo miraba de reojo.

-New Brunswick de Canadá-contestó Esther aun algo incómoda con cierto brazo que le pasaba por la cintura y cierta mirada que lanzaba de vez en cuando una pelirroja.

-New Brunswick fue fundada en 1789 por Daniel Foxcroft, Leyla Huntintong y Adam Cambridge, tiene tres casas: Foxcroft para los ambiciosos, Huntintong para los valientes y Cambridge para los emprendedores-informó Eily

-ósea algo así como aquí en Hogwarts, Slytherin, Gryffindor y una mezcla extraña de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw-acotó Remus mirando a la chica. Ella desvió su mirada.

-¡en esta maldita escuela son todos unos imbéciles!-exclamó furiosa Marit mientras entraba azotando la puerta. Lanzó un bolso, este casi golpea a Sirius en el rostro, el aludido salió de su transe justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe. Eily y Esther suspiraron acostumbradas a este tipo de escenas la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras que por parte de los demás solo hubo un levante de cejas grupal.

-¿estás loca?-gritó Sirius acercándose a la chica-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿y este quien es?-preguntó Marit a sus amigas sin darle la menor importancia. Al parecer este era el día internacional de "Ignoren a Sirius"-¿y los otros? ¿Qué pasa aquí?-agregó refiriéndose a Potter, Lupin y Evans

-creo que no nos hemos presentado…yo soy Esther Benett, ella es Eily Jhonsson…y la que acaba de entrar azotando todo lo que tenía por delante es Marit Richards

-yo soy Lily Evans y pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor, junto con estos tres-se presentó sonriendo

-estos tres como nos llama Evans-dijo Potter-tenemos nombre, somos los merodeadores…Soy James Potter, capitán del equipo de Quiddicth, juego en el puesto de buscador, he atrapado la snitch 50 veces por lo cual soy uno de los mayores responsables de que Gryffindor sea la casa con mas copas ganadas

-si, si, si…yo soy Sirius Black-lo cortó arreglándose un mechón de pelo que había caído por su frente-también estoy en el equipo de Gryffindor, juego como golpeador y soy número 1 en materia de chicas-agregó sonriendo seductoramente

-Yo soy Remus J. Lupin…

-pero que modesto eres Remus-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a él y le tocaba un hombro. James bufó-él es un chico muy inteligente por eso es premio anual y prefecto y es golpeador en el equipo de Quiddicth…pero como que falta alguien ¿no?-preguntó pensativa. Los merodeadores se quedaron imaginando que sería pero no llegaron a una conclusión.

-¿pero que te pasó Marit?-preguntó Eily viendo como su amiga seguía con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados

-me encontré al ser mas despreciable, idiota e insoportable que existe sobre la faz de la tierra-respondió mientras se tiraba sobre uno de los asientos

-¿Qué? ¿Te encontraste con Severus Snape?-preguntó James. Marit lo miró extrañada

-¿Quién? No sé quien es ese. Estoy hablando de un estúpido llamado Lucius Malfoy

-ahhhhh el otro idiota-dijo Sirius

En esos momentos el tren comenzó a detenerse y se escuchó aquel sonido que indicaba que habían llegado al pueblo de Hogsmead.

-ya llegamos, mejor nos ponemos las túnicas-dijo Lily Evans saliendo del vagón.

Al instante en el que descendían, Lupin paró en seco.

-cierto, el que falta es Peter…

&&&&&&&

-Bienvenidos alumnos a otro año más que empieza en Hogwarts y para los nuevos alumnos bienvenidos a su primer año, un año que seguramente estará lleno de nuevas experiencias que marcarán sus vidas para siempre-comenzó su discurso el anciano de barbas largas, director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Unos alumnos atendían a sus palabras, aquellos que se podían contar con los dedos de las manos; otros, mientras tanto, esperaban impacientes a que él se callara para así empezar con el banquete. Pero aun quedaba la selección. Aquello se tornaría largo.

Los alumnos de nuevo ingreso fueron pasando uno por uno, asustados y nerviosos, hasta el banquito donde el sombrero seleccionador ya puesto en sus cabezas, dictaba la casa a la cual pertenecían. Todos los estudiantes se alegraron al ver que el último de los duendes había sido asignado a su casa pero Dumbledore les tenía otra sorpresa.

-Este año nos acompañaran tres nuevas alumnas, transferidas desde la escuela de magia y hechicería de New Brunswick de Canadá-volvió a hablar Dumbledore-con motivo de intercambio cultural, cursaran el 7mo año. En este momento el sombrero hará la selección…Eily Jhonsson-dijo. Eily se dirigió hasta el pupitre y tomó asiento, Minerva Mcgonagall colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. El sombrero con vida propia emitió un sonido, que parecía aclarar la garganta que no tenía y se retorció

-eres una joven muy particular, posees una gran inteligencia y valentía…cualidades perfectas para ser una Gryffindor-anunció el sombrero. La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos, principalmente cierto…Lunático

-muy bien Gryffindor…Esther Benett-dijo. Esther se acercó iniciando el mismo proceso.

-mmm…interesante-comenzó el sombrero como siempre retorciéndose-posees la valentía característica de los Gryffindor pero también la ambición de los Slytherin, tu desempeño te ubicaría posiblemente en Hufflepuff y tu iniciativa en Ravenclaw…pero la casa donde te desarrollaras como individuo es, acertadamente, Gryffindor-exclamó. Gryffindor nuevamente aplaudió mientras que Sirius solo rodó los ojos en señal evidente de fastidio.

-bien, otra Gryffindor…Marit Richards-la llamó Dumbledore. Marit hizo lo mismo que sus compañeras. Minerva Mcgonagall tomó el sombrero, lo fue acercando lentamente a la cabeza de la joven. El silencio reinaba en el gran comedor. En la mesa de Slytherin Lucius solo la miraba sonriendo maliciosamente. El sombrero ni siquiera rozó una hebra de su pelo cuando gritó:

-¡Slytherin!-y voló literalmente hacia las manos de Dumbledore, él cual tardó unos minutos en reaccionar. (N.A: ni siquiera Voldemort). Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos y mudos de la impresión que hasta olvidaron que ya era hora de cenar. Marit se puso de pie y se dirigió seguida por las miradas de todos hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Un moreno, Michael Zabini, le ofreció el asiento que ella aceptó. En ese momento los Slytherin pudieron aplaudir.

-ahora… ¡a disfrutar del banquete!

------------------------

**NOTAS DE AUTORAS:**

Sonylee: Me parece increíble que por fin, luego de dos semanas hallamos terminado este primer capitulo. Demos gracias a la lluvia y a la luz eléctrica por nuestra tardanza. Amén.

Ina Black: Después de tantas discusiones y ciertas dramatizaciones de la queridísima Sonylee lo hemos podido terminar, aunque ahora mismo nos encontramos en unas posiciones medias extrañas en este pequeño rincón. Aparte de que el calor nos esta matando.

Miroky: Este es el primer fic en el que participo, y es algo fuera de lo común porque la idea surgió en momento de tensión, llámese "Estudios para la Prueba Nacional de Sociales" (eso te dice si vas a la universidad, si o no), pero ya lo terminamos, con algunos tropiezos y algunas enfermedades (tengo gripe ¡¡)

**ACLARACIONES:**

Los personajes de este fic están inspirados en la vida de las autoras (excluyendo a los tipazos de James, Sirius, Remus y Lucius, los que no existen en nuestras vidas, lamentablemente, suspiros por parte de cada una). Pero si existe un petulante imbécil como Lucius. Luego irán apareciendo más personajes de la vida real.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Dejen Muchos R--------------E---------------V------------I----------E-------W----------S


	2. ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

Todos estos personajes, excepto por aquellos no conocidos, pertenecen a una de las mujeres más ricas del planeta, JK Rowling. Nosotras somos pobre, rullías y pobres…

Este fic está dedicado especialmente al miembro honorífico del club de las rullías, Eily Rojas-Black (¡¡¡¡no nos mate!!!! Es de cariñito).

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!**

Después de acabada la cena Dumbledore llamó a Marit y a la Lucius Malfoy a su despacho, el segundo no había dicho nada (extrañamente) después de la selección más rápida del mundo. Subieron las escaleras en forma de espiral y al encontrar la puerta abierta entraron al lugar que solo era habitado por el ave fénix de Dumbledore.

-¿por si acaso Dumbledore se transforma en ave fénix?-preguntó para si misma Marit en actitud pensativa. Lucius solo rodó los ojos fastidiado pero nada sorprendido, algo en su interior le decía que en algún momento ella saltaría con alguna estupidez….ese era el momento

-no me transformo desde hace algún tiempo-respondió Dumbledore saliendo de algún lugar de su despacho. Sonrió-pero no dudo que pueda hacerlo-agregó guiñando un ojo detrás de sus lentes media luna. Marit sonrió y Lucius solo hizo una mueca, como siempre-los llamé por que debo informarles algo importante: los premios anuales, como deben saber, tienen una sala personal que ustedes dos deberán compartir

-¡¿Cómo dice?!-exclamó Malfoy comenzando a irritarse-se suponía que esa sala la compartiríamos Narcissa Black y yo

-muy bien usted lo dijo, se suponía-contestó el anciano sonriendo-usted sabe que los premios anuales son los dos estudiantes con mejores notas de su casa y esos son la señorita Richards y usted

-¡pero ella acaba de entrar!-gritó furioso. El director no se sorprendió, seguía mirándolos con expresión… ¿divertida?

-esas son las reglas señor Malfoy-le recordó Dumbledore-no importa que la señorita Richards sea nueva estudiante, esas reglas fueron impuestas por el mismo Salazar Slytherin y ni usted ni yo podemos cambiarlas…eso es todo jóvenes, buenas noches

Marit fue la primera en salir del despacho dejando a Malfoy en una guerra de miradas asesinas en vano en contra de Dumbledore, el director solo seguía con su enigmática sonrisa.

Supo que Malfoy la seguía cuando escuchó sus pasos apresurados detrás de ella, una mano la sujetó con fuerza del brazo haciendo que se volteara para darle el frente a un Malfoy a punto de explotar

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ¿Le preparaste un filtro amoroso al viejo loco ese para que hiciera esa estupidez?-le gritó furioso

-¡no hice nada imbécil!-gritó zafándose de su brazo-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué me hace mucha gracia compartir algo con un deficiente mental?

-¡cuidado con lo que dices!

-¿y que me harás Malfoy?-preguntó con voz peligrosamente suave mirándolo a los ojos-te aconsejo que corras a la sala común de Slytherin para que evites que tu novia se tire por la ventana al enterarse de esta noticia…espero que llegues a tiempo, hasta luego-dijo. Se marchó dejando a Malfoy a punto de hacer erupción.

Los leones caminaban en dirección a la sala común en un silencio incómodo, cierto joven de cabellos rebeldes no paraba de rozar su mano con la de cierta pelirroja, la cual le daba codazos en las costillas para alejarlo de sí. James con mirada de cordero abandonado se alejó cabizbajo.

-Ya entendí…que Evans no me quiere-dijo para sí mismo mientras soltaba un suspiro melodramático.

-Oh…que novedad-dijo con evidente sarcasmo el ojiazul.

-Voy a buscar a alguien que si me quiera-y pasó de largo a la pelirroja para poder alcanzar a su nueva mejor amiga, Esther, a la cual le pasó su brazo por los hombros-¿verdad que si me quieres?-agregó con tono dulce.

-Ehhh…ah sí, claro que te quiero-respondió ella correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Lily rodó los ojos en forma de fastidio, nunca crecería el mimado de Potter, y como no quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces aceleró el paso dejando a los demás atrás, junto con las carcajadas de Sirius. Al llegar al enorme cuadro de la Señora Gorda, quien dormía placidamente. La pelirroja carraspeó con suavidad esperando a que despertara, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Los demás ya habían llegado hasta donde ella, cuando aún no la lograba despertar, seguía roncando.

Sirius se abrió paso y se acercó al cuadro, donde con su voz sexy y pausada comenzó a hablarle.

-Betty, mi amor-la Señora Gorda fue despertando-¿podrías dejarnos pasar?

-Por supuesto querido-dijo con una sonrisa boba y dejándolos pasar.

-¿Ven? Así es que se procede.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un trato tan familiar con la Señora Gorda?-dijo Remus saliendo de sus fantasías al dejar de mirar por primera vez desde que se encontraban en el gran comedor a Eily, la cual sintió un alivio al dejar de sentir aquella mirada tan penetrante sobre ella.-Ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba Betty.

Sirius iba a responder cuando sus ojos vírgenes (nótese el sarcasmo), se posaron sobre una pareja, la cual ofrecía un espectáculo de besos salvajes y apasionados en pleno sofá.

-En Hogsmeade se encuentran las mejores cabaña con habitaciones súper confortable, si quieren les hago un mapa-habló James interrumpiéndolos.

La pareja se separó, y con cara de fastidio la chica se puso de pie.

-¿Es que no se puede tener privacidad?-preguntó la chica al borde de la histeria.

-¿Te quieres parar? Es que desde aquí arriba no se escucha-aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la pequeña de ojos marrones y el pelo rizado de color chocolate apretó los puños, dispuesta a saltarle encima.

-Estoy parada, anormal, imbécil-a medida que lo insultaba se acercaba a él, hasta el punto en el que James tuvo que retroceder, aunque solo le quedaba la pared detrás suyo-retrasado mental, impotente.

-¡HEY¡ juraste que no revelarías nuestro secreto y menos con mi primo aquí-dijo supuestamente indignado.

En ese momento la pequeña estaba dispuesta a convertirse en Jack el destripador, sino hubiera sido por unas fuertes manos que la sujetaron por ambos hombros evitándole unas vacaciones de por vida en Azkaban.

-Tranquila mi amor, solo esta bromeando-dijo un muy alto chico de tez blanca con un leve sonrojo, no en las mejillas, sino en las orejas, típica característica de él.

-Es que Henry, mi amor, el me altera los nervios-dijo mientras golpeaba repetida veces el suelo con los pies-es que no entiendo como puedes ser familia de…-miró de arriba abajo-…este.

-De la misma manera que tu eres su novia-le respondió James tomando asiento en el sofá de en frente, donde estaba Lily.

-Déjala tranquila-comentó Lily apartándose de él, pero este se aproximaba más a ella.

Al ver a dos personas desconocidas la pequeña se alisó su alborotado cabello y se disculpó por la escena que había dado.

-Siento este episodio-dijo evidente apenada-Soy Rosmery Anderson, y este bombón-agregó enganchándose del cuello del chico, haciendo que este tuviera que inclinarse-es mi novio Henry Potter, sí, es primo del soquete.

-Dejemos los insultos-dijo Henry-mucho gusto.

-Igualmente-dijeron a coro las nuevas leonas.

-Pero… ¿dónde esta la otra chica?-preguntó al recordar que eran tres las estudiantes procedentes de Canadá.

-Como tus apetitos sexuales son más urgentes, y saliste corriendo del gran comedor junto con Henry, no supiste nada de lo que pasó-comentó Canuto-la otra chica cayó en Slytherin, por cierto ¿cómo pueden ser amigas de una serpiente?

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Esther.

-Ella siempre ha caído en casas contrarias a la nuestra, no tiene nada de raro-dijo Eily, quien fue interrumpida por un sonoro estruendo provocado por Lily al caer del sofá, en sus intentos de alejarse de Potter.

-Eso te pasa por huir de tu destino-y lo acompañó por una risita-que soy yo.

Lily solo hizo una mueca de dolor mientras llamaba a las chicas para enseñarles su nueva habitación.

&&&&&&

Entusiasmada comenzó a elegir cuidadosamente las bragas mas sensuales que portaba en la maleta, la cual era solo para sus prendas interiores. Estaban separadas dependiendo la situación. Las negras, que eran aquellas para seducir a Malfoy cuando este no se encontraba dispuesto, las enormes parecidas a las de la abuela, para aquellos días del mes, y las más eróticas para aumentar el placer.

Un picoteo en la ventana la detuvo de su ardua labor, y miró en dirección de donde provenía el ruido. Era una lechuza marrón con algunas plumas negras. Fue a abrirle para dejarla pasar, al entrar esta empezó a revolotear encima de su cabeza, dañándole el perfecto peinado, al cual le había dedicado una hora.

Tomó el papel que llevaba enrollada en una de sus patas, y la echó de su cuarto enojada. Comenzó a leer, y quedó petrificada, sin poder creer la noticia que se le comunicaba, su Lucius ya no pasaría un año completo junto a ella en una misma habitación, todo estaba arruinado, no podía estrenar el traje especial que había comprado, y mucho menos podía aceptar que ahora la compartiría con el engendro de Richards. En un instante de furia arrojó la maleta al suelo y apretó la carta en su puño.

-Me la pagarás Richards.

&&&&&&

El aire electrizante que circulaba en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era capaz de destruir al sauce boxeador, y no era para menos, las dos casas rivales se encontraban compartiendo un mismo espacio.

Al ingenioso profesor Campbell despertó aquella mañana con la maravillosa de unir en fraternidad a sus alumnos, y este fue el resultado:

Los merodeadores protestaron en el momento de escucharlo, pues desde siempre se habían sentado juntos y no comenzarían a cambiar, y mucho para compartir asiento con una serpiente.

-Yo no le veo ningún problema a eso, además pienso que es una buena idea-comentó Lily la cual fue asesinada con las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Cómo usted se muestra tan servicial compartirá asiento con el señor Snape-la sonrisa de sabelotodo que antes brillaba en su rostro fue sustituida por una mueca de horror, en cámara lenta recogió sus cosas y caminó hacía donde le indicaba el profesor, como si a la entrada del infierno se tratara.

Al pasar junto a James este la sostuvo por el ruedo de la túnica haciendo que ella sin ánimo de escucharlo voltio a verlo.

-Espero-comenzó a murmurar despacito-que lleves puesto el cinturón de castidad.

Reaccionando más por la furia de sus instintos soltó los libros y con sus manos estaba dispuesta en estrangular al moreno. Pero el carraspeo del profesor y la miradas expectantes de los demás la detuvieron en su intento homicida.

-Disculpe-dijo entre una risita avergonzada, y con terror fue a su nuevo asiento, donde Snape la esperaba con una sonrisa maniática y dándole palmaditas al asiento-me tocas…y te mato-dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa disimulada.

Continuaron la asignación de nuevos asientos, Sirius terminó junto con Marit, Eily fue recibida por la despreciable mirada de Jhon Parkinson, Esther con Michael Zabini, Rosmery con el insoportable de Regulus Black, Remus tenía que soportar las interminables quejas de Narcisa Black, Lucius Malfoy solo podía pensar que ese sería un año muy largo al escuchar que Henry Potter sería su compañero.

Bellatrix se dirigió con pasos firmes y elegantes a su nuevo compañero, al sentarse sintió como algo punzante se clavaba en su trasero, se levantó de repente con los brazos alzados y gritando.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-No sabía que estabas tan emocionada por ser "mi" compañera-dijo James, quien estaba luchando enormemente por controlar sus grandes carcajadas.

Esther inevitablemente empezó a reír estruendosamente llamando la atención del todo el salón.

-No deberías provocar de esa manera a Bella-decía en susurro mientras la mirada gélida de Bellatrix se posaba en ella-es muy rencorosa y puede hacerte algo de lo que te vas arrepentir.

-¿ella y cuántos más?-contestó Esther con voz segura.

-No tenía idea de que esta escuela fuera tan divertida-le comentó Marit a Sirius, que estaban a dos mesas después de la de Esther y Zabini.

-Y no tienes idea de cuanto-contestó al acercarse levantando una ceja sugestivamente.

Marit solo le dedicó una mirada de reojo y lo apartó un poco, unos ojos grisáceos la observaban desde una esquina y con sus mismos pensamientos de que sería un año bastante largo…

Las clases iniciaron con una explicación de lo que serían las prácticas en parejas, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió sobresaltando a los estudiantes, detrás de ella apareció un jadeante Peter con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

Las risas no se dieron a esperar encabezadas por la de Marit quien inició, y seguida por Lily, después Esther y Eily.

-¿Dónde estabas Peter?-le preguntó James al cambiar su semblante divertido por uno serio.

-Te estábamos buscando-le dijo Sirius con un tono dramáticamente preocupado, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por un enorme libro que había hecho aparecer Remus.

-No seas mentiroso-le replicó Lunático.

-¿Podría ser esto una clase normal?-se preguntó a si mismo el profesor Campbell mientras se sobaba la cien-seguiré con mi explicación….

-Eh….profesor-le interrumpió Peter quien seguía como un idiota parado en el mismo sitio sin saber que hacer (que novedad ¬¬).

-Cómo te has quedado sin pareja….

-Uhyyy no lo imaginé-comentó sarcásticamente Eily.

-Te tocará hacer pareja conmigo…-terminó de decir el profesor.

El profesor hizo desaparecer las butacas para que cada quien con sus parejas practicarán los hechizos conocidos hasta ahora para conocer su nivel.

-Una aclaración-decía antes de iniciar-cero maldiciones imperdonables.

-¿Y quién sería capaz?-dijo Narcisa al acariciar su mentón y mirar a cierta compañera de Sirius.

-¡Empecemos¡

Con toda su porte (de mujer cabaretera, dijo Miroky quien fue aceptada por Ina, y rebatido por Sonylee al asegurarnos que "es buena e inocente"…si…claro ¬¬) tomó su varita para poner en posición de ataque.

-Si quieres…-le susurraba Malfoy con plena intención de incomodar a Marit, y voz suave y profunda-te enseño como agarrar una varita.

-1…2…-contaba el profesor-………3

Marit giró sobre sus talones y con sus cálculos se agachó con la intención de que su hechizo y el de Sirius que había esquivado al bajar le dieran a la serpiente engreída de Malfoy, el rayo formado por ambos hechizos fueron a dar a la varita de Malfoy, el cual debido al impacto la varita se desvió hacía la de Peter, y ahora con los tres hechizos y con el supuesto intento de hechizo de la rata fueron a dar al profesor, el cual cayo inerte sobre el suelo.

-¡Si! ¡si! ¡si! Lo hice-saltaba de alegría la pequeña rata al pensar que por primera vez había conseguido derribar al oponente. Pero al ver que no reaccionaba Peter se acercó asustado al cuerpo del profesor. Le levantó el brazo y lo soltó, y ver como caía inerte abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el silencio que reino en el aula fue un mal presagio.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto un preocupado Dumbledore entrando al lugar.

-¡FUE PETER!-exclamaron todos señalando al culpable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿A quien crees que van a poner como sustituto del profesor de DCAO?-preguntó Remus llegando hacia donde estaba Eily revisando los apuntes de Transformaciones, materia en la cual no le estaba yendo muy bien.

Había transcurrido una semana desde aquel peculiar accidente, como consecuencia de esto, estaban libres, el profesor quedó en coma y fue trasladado a San Mungo y Peter fue castigado con dos meses limpiando los calderos de pociones al estilo muggle.

Estaban en uno de los patios exteriores. Eily lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Soy nueva aquí ¿no recuerdas?-respondió de mala manera. Remus se sentó a su lado, al sentir la cercanía de aquel chico que desde su llegada por una razón inexplicable había evitado, se puso de pie para marcharse, él la imitó y detuvo su andar al tomarle una muñeca y atraerla hacia él con fuerza

-¿Por qué?-preguntó algo afligido

-Por qué…qué?-balbuceó algo nerviosa por su cercanía y por aquellos ojos miel que la miraban de manera intensa

-¿Por qué me odias? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies?-volvió a preguntarle. Eily no podía responder por un nudo que se había formado en su garganta, no supo cuantos segundos pasaron solo mirándose el uno al otro fijamente, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Pero ella despertó de aquel hechizo y con brusquedad se zafó de su agarre. Unos gritos hicieron que ambos se volvieran hacia donde estaban un grupo de personas, Eily comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar y él la siguió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡no la soporto!-gritó furioso Sirius mientras él y James caminaban por el patio

-¿a quien?-preguntó James extrañado por esa repentina confesión

-A BENETT-volvió a gritar-anoche quería sentarme en MI sillón favorito, frente a MI chimenea, en MI sala común y la muy….es que no voy a decirlo por respeto, estaba ahí, ocupando MI espacio…le pedí el favor de que QUITARA SU TRASERO DE MI SILLON y no lo hizo

-Canuto…-le susurró James

-no, James déjame expresarme, se quedó ahí, leyendo su estúpida revista y oyendo sus édifonos

-son a-u-dí-fo-nos-deletreó una enojada voz femenina detrás de él

-¡lo que sea!-gritó como un energúmeno volviéndose a la persona que había hablado, encontrándose cara a cara con Esther

-iba a decírtelo pero…-murmuró James

-quizás si me lo hubieses pedido con cortesía te hubiese cedido el sillón pero nOOOOOOO, tenías que ser un reverendo imbécil y gritarme que me quitara de tu sillón, de tu chimenea, de tu sala común y de tu….eso mismo escuela-se contuvo de decir la mayor grosería que sabía apuntándolo con un dedo de forma amenazante-pero siendo quien eres, ¡ni aun asi te lo hubiera dado!-gritó histérica-por que, para que te enteres, NO ES TU SILLON, NO ES TU CHIMENEA, NO ES TU SALA COMUN Y NO ES TU…ESO MISMO ESCUELA

-si que lo es por que ESTOY AQUÍ DESDE QUE USABA PAÑALES-le gritó con furia

-Sirius-susurró James dándole un codazo para intentar detenerlo

-¡CÁLLATE!-exclamaron ambos contrincantes, ahora varios curiosos los rodeaban atraídos por sus gritos e insultos. El club de fans de Sirius cuchicheaban entre si sorprendidas por la insolencia de aquella aparecida que le hablaba de esa manera a su Sirius, mientras que los chicos que lo odiaban la animaban a seguir para que ponga a ese engreído en su lugar

-¡ME TIENES HARTA, NO TE SOPORTO MÁS!

-TU TAMPOCO ERES MI PERSONA FAVORITA QUE DIGAMOS

-estúpido

-histérica

-petulante

-gritona

-…grrrr….ANIMAL-gritó no encontrando mas adjetivos que encajaran con el moreno

-y eso que no tienes ni idea-comentó mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El club de fans se derritieron con ese gesto, suspirando. Esther no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo más y de pronto sacó su varita de entre un bolsillo, iba a tirársele encima cuando una voz conocida la detuvo

-como siempre en problemas ¿no Esther?-preguntó una voz grave, masculina y sexy que hizo que TODAS se voltearan a verlo. Un hombre de algunos 25 años se abrió paso entre los curiosos, era todo lo que cualquier mujer deseaba, alto, fornido, ojos grandes de color negro intenso, pelo del mismo color que se mecía suave con el viento, era como una visión divina con una perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Eily. Esther se volteó a ver al hombre y reaccionó sorprendida

-¿así me reciben? Ni un abrazo ni un beso ni un nada-preguntó con melodrama. Marit fue la primera en tirársele encima, seguida por sus compañeras, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-ahora si ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Esther terminado el saludo

-soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-contestó. Las tres chicas lo miraron incrédulas. Eily se quedó pensativa y las otras dos explotaron en carcajadas, incrédulas

-no, en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Marit recuperando la compostura

-soy, el…nuevo...Profesor...De DCAO-dijo con lentitud como si hablara con niñas de 5 años. Esther nuevamente rió.

-acéptenlo, es el nuevo profesor de DCAO-les dijo Eily. Las tres se miraron

-estas van a ser unas clases muuuuuuy divertidas

……………………………………

_**Continuará……**_

**Notas de Sonylee: Ohh….por Dios, al fin terminamos, gracias si es que aún están ahí, por su paciencia, gracias.**

**Notas de Miroky: Disculpen la tardanza, pero la imaginación se fue de vacaciones y nostras muy ocupadas en la universidad, no tuvimos el tiempo de irla a buscar.**

**Notas de Ina Black: Cof…cof…cof, ¿cuánto tiempo eh? Si ya lo se, tardamos DEMASIADO en publicar, pero como dijo Miroky no teníamos el tiempo suficiente, espero que no nos abandonen por este pequeño problema, y trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y amenazas contra nuestras vidas **


End file.
